Persistent Fate
by helenofvampdia
Summary: Jamie Clark woke up from a car accident to find herself in the body of Oh Ha Ni. In her new life she adjust to being Oh Ha Ni and would like to change some events, but will Jamie realize you can't always change fate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect my OC. This is also my first time writing a fanfic so please review and tell me what you think. I also got this idea from the TV series called Bu Bu Jing Xin (Startling by Each Step).

_Italic: Jamie's thoughts._

* * *

><p>Summary: By car accident Jamie Clark has been send into the body of Oh Ha Ni in the series of Playful Kiss. Although she knows she that Seung Jo will fall in love with Ha Ni she can't help but change some events, but Jamie learns that you can't always change fate.<p>

Chapter 1:

Jamie's POV:

I couldn't help but stare at Alexander outside the window admiring the new sports car outside while I'm making pizza for the next delivery. I never take off my eyes of Alexander while I slowly said to my friend Amanda, "His here, Alexander, the most popular boy in school."

Amanda just rolls her eyes and said, "You say that every Friday at work, Jamie. Why don't you do something different this time?"

"Like what?" I ask innocently while knowing the answer.

Amanda just said straight forward, "Ask him out, of course."

"He is the most popular boy in school. His not gonna go for me!" I exclaim in a low voice only Amanda can hear.

"I have the answers to your entire problem, Jamie, here take this pizza." I look at her like she was crazy, I don't want a pizza to solve my problem, I need advice how to ask a guy out.

"I'm not hungry." I said stating the obvious.

"It's not for you. It's for Alexander."

"But he hasn't ordered yet."

"Jamie this is what he always orders every Friday after his sports class." Amanda was right how I can forget he always has sports class every day only time he comes to my work place is every Friday's.

I hurriedly walk to the table where he is while I'm nervous that he might order something else. Alexander finally look at me and I just stand there speechless, I have no idea what to do since I was lost in his handsome face, but realize I'm still holding the pizza and put the pizza to his table and finally said one word, "Here….."

I'm so afraid he might disapprove the pizza I gave him. I turn away from him and avoid him.

Suddenly he said, "Are you forgetting something."

I turn around and look at him and reply what he said.

"Yeah. I have the pizza but… where is my drink… the coke." Alexander said while looks at me like he saw me for the first time.

"Coke. Right you need a drink." I said while go and turn my back but he stop me and ask, "Hold on a second. Are you up for the question of the day?"

I am silent now. This is the first time he is talking to me and he just asked that question. It would seem luck is on my side and I just nod.

"Do you see that car over there, do you know the car that owns that car. I remember at school someone said that a girl owed it. Do you know who it belongs to? He asks me all of a sudden.

This is my chance to impress him and I have no option but to say, "It's mine."

"Really." Alexander asks impress I actually owned one.

"Yeah, I drive my sports car every Friday's." I can't believe I actually said that and I even went that far just to impress a guy, I totally take back that luck is not in my side today.

"What do say, Jamie is it a date and if you want we can also go to the school dance."

I just nodded.

I was able to tell Amanda everything and what happened then she just asked, "Seriously, Jamie you told him you owned that car, are you out of your mind? Do you even know whose car that belongs to? Are really going that far, I know I told you to ask him out but I never said to lie just to impress him."

The questions she just asked. She was right. I'm really stupid. How am I going to fix.

However the solution for my problem was there was none since I had to go deliver pizza.

Just as I was driving the weather is not so good and it started raining really hard. Yeah luck is not on my side today.

I had driven to my destination but suddenly I crashed my car and then I tried to dial 911 but no signal.

I got out of my car and to search for signal, but walk outside to see where I was but then lighting suddenly came upon me and darkness was all I remember.

* * *

><p>It's so noisy I can barely open my eyes. I keep hearing people talking in a foreign language, but luckily I was able to understand language since it was my father's language that told me to learn Korean. At this situation I can understand and was thankful for him teaching me this language.<p>

I open my eyes and I was able to stand up straight but something was wrong. I know I was in a hospital but every citizen here is all talking in Korean.

_One thing's for sure. I'm not in America anymore._

I don't understand what's going on but to start walking to see where I am, but something in my body doesn't feel right. I was right, accidently trip and it made me realize since when did I become so clumsy.

I look at first through my hands and found my nails don't have any nail polish. Now this was getting weirder, because I remember I did have nail polish. Then I touch my head but it was so painful, then I touch my stomach to my breast and it shocked me to know my breast were smaller as if they were only a size "A".

_Since when did my breast become smaller, last time I checked mine was a little bigger. Alright Jamie just calm down and look for a mirror. Your mind is just play tricks with you since were in an accident._

This was so strange so I immediately look for a mirror and found a mirror nearby a wall.

_No! This is impossible. I can't be looking like this, it's like I'm some immature child. I'm just dreaming and then I will wake up from this dream._

The first thing I saw in the mirror was my face, it was different and looks more a child who hasn't matures yet who I never recognize. I would scream but want answers. Then I pinch myself so hard my body and my head hurts.

_Okay. If I'm not dreaming where the hell am I and what am I doing here, and why are everyone speaking Korean. Am I in Korea if I am how the hell did I even get here in the first place, and why am I in a stranger's body. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!_

An adult man appears before me and hugged me asked, "Ha Ni. Thank god you're alright."

I pull away but when he said Ha Ni. I start to think it was impossible because that name is only on a drama series. I must be T.V show and there must be a camera somewhere.

I demanded to man before me and demand, "Where is the camera here because if this a joke you got me."

The man looks to me and a doctor came by and said, "Oh Gi Dong, I see your daughter is alright. She just have a head injury." _Oh Gi Dong, but that's Oh Ha Ni's father name in "Playful Kiss"._ "Doctor, please tell what's really wrong with my daughter, it seems she really doesn't even recognize me."

Oh Gi Dong asked looking depress. "It seems Oh Ha Ni has head injury she won't remember too much. She will remember soon enough soon there not too much damage."

_This is bad. If Oh Gi Dong is here crying then no reason not believe I'm in the body of Oh Ha Ni then that means I'm in the world of Playful Kiss. Then I should test this theory if I'm correct. _

"Dad!" I scream excitedly lying to him, I remember him. I put a happy face the best I can. I remember when I watch the drama Oh Ha Ni always acknowledges her father so what better than be happy. "Ha Ni! My daughter you finally remember me", this time tears with joy of his face. "Yes, father."

_Then it's confirm I'm really inside the body of Oh Ha Ni. But this time what time line I'm in in Playful Kiss._

"Father, I have to ask do you know a guy name Baek Seung Jo?" "No. I don't really know him. Why who is he?" "Never mind, let's just go home."

_So that means there is a possibility Ha Ni hasn't confess yet and the time line hasn't started yet. Wait so if he doesn't know then we are not yet living with Seung Jo's family yet, but if she hasn't confess yet then that mean I have to be the one to confess and be humiliated in front of the whole school._ _Great. Just great. Luck is really not in my side._

* * *

><p><em>Alright this is the first chapter. Please so kind to review and if you have any ideas of what else i should put please say so.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot of this story and my OC. I only do this for fun and because I couldn't get this idea off my head.

Summary: By car accident, Jamie Clark has been sent into the body of Oh Ha Ni in the series of Playful Kiss. Although she knows she knows Seung Jo will fall in love with Ha Ni, she can't help but change some events, but Jamie learns that you can't always change fate.

**I want to say to everyone who reviewed. Thank you for the support and to let you guys know this chapter is hard for me because I had to see what kind of character my OC is and this chapter is longer. So I appreciate everyone who reads this to review and tell me what you guys think and if you have any ideas feel free to comment on it. Also be kind since this is my first story.**

_Italic: Jamie's thoughts_  
>Jamie's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

It has been three days since I realize I had been in a fictional world of Playful Kiss. I should have been glad or content since I didn't have to face my problem anymore back home of lying to Alexander. And one thing for sure I'm no longer Jamie Clark that lives in the US having basic teenager issues. I'm now Oh Ha Ni the clumsy stupid girl everyone knows.

However, being in this world is something harder than I expected and coping to be an Oh Ha Ni is rather difficult.

For one, I had to endure many basic outcomes like the culture of the Korean way, the food, and the environment where I'm living in and getting used directions around the neighborhood since I always like to go to some place and jog, and I mostly have to act like her like trying to be more positive and have determination.

Moreover, those are the least of my problems.

Today, I go to the school or had to go to continue my education for Oh Ha Ni, so in the future I can't be looked down anymore since I'm taking her place now, but nothing ever comes good these days, like today.

It was like my first day, but technically it really is my first day here at school in Korea and worst of all I'm lost.

My first day is the worst day ever since I came to this world and adapting to Oh Ha Ni's life is not easy.

Let me say my first day as Oh Ha Ni in school is awful. I actually forget to wear the uniform to school and was called to the principal's office but luckily, the principal just gave me a warning not to forget.

_I guess the principal forgiven me since he called my father and explain the situation of the head injury accident._

Things were better when I go to class 7 and my way. Two girls have greeted me happily.

This must be Oh Ha Ni two best friends from the show, and I can see why they are best friends. They are a little bumbling, but good-hearted and loyal to one another and to Oh Ha Ni.

The class today is so horrifying when the teacher attempts to exert some authority to everyone in class. I really don't understand the reason for her attempt at doing this the students here including me are just taking a nap, zone out, and slacking off.

After class we all intend to go to the lounge until a guy who is like Alexander's lookalike who asks me, "Oh Ha Ni, I heard what happened! Are you alright with your head?"

I stop and look at him and I can't even reply, the fact he looks like Alexander is torture for me. It's like it came to torturing me since I never got the chance to tell the truth.

Is this my karma? I had been sent to this world now I get to see Alexander's face again. However, something is not right who this guy who looks like him? I have to find out his name.

"Bong Joong Gu! Can't you tell Oh Ha Ni had a head injury?"

_Bong Joong Gu is Alexander's look alike!_

_Of all people in this world, it had to be him. This is just weird. No! Get a grip Jamie; you're not to fall for him, his Joong Gu of all people. You have a mission to carry out and that's to have a good education for Oh Ha Ni. _

The guy I like in my world looks like Bong Joong Gu in this world, the only difference is Alexander is a popular guy and Bong Joong Gu is not. Wow the irony it's like the roles have been reserved.

"Oh Ha Ni!" Joong Gu looks at me close to my face, and I decided to get a grip and remember that Alexander and Bong Joong Gu is two different people.  
>If only he has his hair different from will it stick out he would definitely look more like Alexander.<p>

I did the best I can reply back smiling at him very content, "Don't worry Joong Gu. I'm fine I just forgot some memory, but I'm sure they'll turn up."

Joong Gu then smiles happily saying while handing a lunch that looks like it belonged to him, "Oh Ha Ni, I want you to eat this, it's really healthy and it will make you feel better."

"Thank you." I reply back as I accepted so he won't feel offended.

I see two of Oh Ha Ni's friends looking at me strangely. I just don't know what I did wrong.

_Wait. What are their names again? I completely forgot._

However, the answer to my question has been answered when one of them said, "Joo Ri, let's bring Oh Ha Ni with us in the hallway so we can all talk."

"Oh…. Right Min Ah, let's go."

_So that's their names._

My thoughts have been lost as both girls drag me in the hallway where there are tables and vending machines and so far Joong Gu, and his friends follow us to the lounge.

From then on I was eating the food Joon Gu gave me and I have to say, he really does cook really excellent. Min Ah asks me why I accepted Joong Gu offering since I never accepted until today. I had to come up with an excuse but just told the truth how I didn't want to offend him. So far, they believe which I could slide when I asked them what happen so far in school and ask about our scores in the last exam.

So far, they mention both of their test scores are really low including mine which we all are at the bottom of the class and even in the school and they shouldn't care because it's always been that way for the last three years.

_I really have to study, so Oh Ha Ni's pride can be saved, and I have to convince these two to study so we can all go to the same college. Maybe even convince Joong Gu to study with us as well. Wait the only time they even studied was when there are no colleges to accept them, and so far they have Seung Jo's help, and Joong Gu didn't because he doesn't like Seung Jo. Maybe I can change that._

My thoughts have been interrupted when I see another student who loses a coin in the soda machine.

I remember this girl is Jang-mi. She is one of those mean girls who likes Seung Jo and would want to win her affections to him.

I'm caught between helping her get her drinks out of the vending machine. If I do help her she will ask me to help get Seung Jo's drink and put me in the spotlight; and it won't help either it was Joo Ri or Min Ah that tells me to confess to him because I'm invisible to him.

I should not do anything and spare myself the humiliation for later; after all it's my life now. Then I just left her to solve her problems upon getting her drink. Joo Ri mentions how glad that I didn't help her because of how much of a mean girl she's towards people.

_If only you knew, I only did it to spare myself to not look as a fool. _

Then other students from the table where the mean girl sits, I overheard them say about Seung Jo scoring 500 points again. Joo Ri and Min Ah commented if he is even human.

"Of course he is human you guys, he just has an IQ of 200, and not to mention a guy like him gets to have anything he wants." I told them as I rub my forehead on getting to stress by planning on how to change some events, including my life.

Min Ah or Joo Ri was going to say something to me when squealing of girls having an admiring expression. I had no idea what it was until I turn and body behind me where the commotion occurs.

One look and all I see is the most handsome guy I ever laid eyes and my heart was beating so fast, and my knees become so weak. I was even lucky I was sitting down a chair.

The guy was not only handsome but the way he walked was so calm and collected in a way not caring as every girl passes him which he held no emotions just like your typical bad boy.

_OMG! He's SO HOT! He's like a bad boy whom I always tend to have a soft spot for guys like him. It's like he can't compare to Alexander…..._

I was so lost in my thought's it was like I was day dreaming of him that I didn't even notice he was already in the vending machine buying a drink, but the vending machine didn't even give the drink as if was broken.

_GETA GRIP JAMIE. THIS ISN'T EVEN THE TIME FANTASIZE OF A GUY WHO JUST walks IN. YOU HAVE TO FOCUS ON YOUR STUDIES TO GET YOURSELF TO COLLEGE TO MAKE YOURSELF PROUD AND OH HA NI'S SAKE._

Soon Joo Ri shakes me out of my thoughts and demanded, "Oh Ha Ni what are you waiting for, Baek Seung Jo is there, it's your chance to show you can give him a drink from the vending machine."

I didn't reply back knowing what will happen in this situation which I wanted to avoid.

"Ha Ni, you're the only one that could help him and you wanted to know how he feels about you right, so just go up there and help him", Min Ah tells me.

All I wanted was to avoid this situation and disappear.

_Why did I even go to the lounge with them in the first place? _

I'm being so being absent-minded when Min Ah and Joo Ri both drag me up my seat and push so far I'm towards the mean girl and Seung Jo.

They both look at me, seeing me for the first time. Jang-mi's expression is content and Seung Jo expression is just neutral.

_To get this over and not make things harder, I will do what Oh Ha Ni would do and that's to kick this stupid vending machine to get out their drinks. _

I go up to the vending machine while avoiding Seung Jo gaze and delivering a kick.

_I can't believe I just did that in front of these people. I just want to crawl and walk away or better yet, wake up knowing it's just a dream. The least the guy can do is say "Thank you."_

I see Seung Jo leave without saying "Thank You."

_It's just as I expected, he really is just like his character from the show/Anime._

Then Joo Ri keeps on calling my name so loudly that everyone in this lounge can hear.

Seung Jo comes back to the vending machine just I expected him to get his change.

_Figures…. This guy really is one rude, selfish, arrogant jerk. I have no idea why Oh Ha Ni likes him in the first place, but I don't blame her in this age infatuation and love doesn't matter. But then again I'm being a hypocrite. _

Later on, I suppose two friends tell me to confess my feelings since we will graduate soon. I tell them to just let it go since I told them guys like Seung Jo will not last for even five minutes with me. But since my two friends are so persistent they told me at least give it a try to that Seung Jo might feel the same.

_I highly doubt that, and he will reject me if I did confess. What is the point of confessing when I already know what will happen? If I can't even solve my own problems back home how I'm going get along with this….._

Hours Later

I had asked my supposed father a question about what he will do if he knows things that will happen in the future. He answered he will want to change the situations he knows will be horrible. But I asked him if he did change some events that he wanted but still end up the same will he just let the timeline take place.

Now that question is so hard on him that he mentions to me not to worry about anything and that he cares and loves me and whatever happens good or bad we'll stick together.

If there was something I feel grateful for being in Oh Ha Ni's body it would be having her father very supportive, caring and loving which something I appreciate.

However, since he couldn't answer the question I asked him if there are other ways to confess to a guy you like.

He asked if I liked anyone but denied it since I told him it's one of my friends.

He mentions his only idea was writing a letter since he mention that before my mother died it's what he did and how romantic he was with her.

My situation still didn't help, the timeline of this story is going actually as it is, it's like fate has been set up.

I give and decided to do a love confessing letter to Seung Jo like or not.

_What's the harm I will just do a confession letter from Oh Ha Ni's friends will just stop bugging me about it. It's not like I will hand it to him, I will just keep it with me and say to them he rejected. That's the plan._

_At least I will not be humiliated in the entire student body if my plan goes right and I plan to make it right. _

* * *

><p>The next day my plan didn't actually work. I didn't manage to lie to them what I intended since I started feeling guilty and they didn't deserve to be lied since they are nice to me.<p>

I told them that I couldn't confess because I feel invisible and how Seung Jo won't even acknowledge me for even five minutes.

Moreover, the girls refuse to believe the statement I told them and ask, "Oh Ha Ni did at least try to do a confession?"

They look at me as if I lied to them and didn't even try.

"Of course I did… I even wrote two different types of letters, well actually the other is a poem/letter...Here." I reply handing the letter rather than the poem.

The girls have looked through the letter and said, "Oh Ha Ni, this looks good."

Joo Ri then looks up at me and says, "What about that poem are you going to let us see that too."

No. I definitely will not show that poem I wrote last night has a really intense emotion which involves passions and lust. Not to mention the poem is in English. That is only for me to know.

I only wrote that poem because I was having a hard time putting my feelings in a letter for Seung Jo. The poem is much easier because that poem is for Alexander and if I do get the chance to go back home, I will be taking this poem with me to express my feelings towards Alexander and then tell the truth.

The letter is something simple saying to Seung Jo how much I like him, which is something Oh Ha Ni would write.

_So not matter what happens that poem will not be revealed to anyone._

I tell to Joo Ri and Min Ah that this letter/poem combination is for myself only which expresses my feelings and told them, this poem is intense and it's not one for love confession.

I was so glad they finally accept the fact to not ask about the poem and just let it go. I was hoping for this day to go smoothly but things got really out of hand in the next few hours.

We are the entire lounge once again and we were all looking through magazines of hair and fashion, and for some reason I just have a horrible feeling something not be good.

This horrible feeling in my gut proven to true when Min Ah sees Baek Seung Jo walking towards our way, and somehow glare at the three of us for some unknown reason.

I'm curious about why he is glaring at us, I mean we were actually visible to Baek Seung Jo yesterday, what makes today different.

Curiosity got the better of me and asks to the girls, "What just happen and why is he glaring at us."

"Ha Ni. Please don't be angry at us for what we did." Now something is not right. What can these two do that can be horrifying?

Min Ah then goes on to save Joo Ri the confrontation saying, "Ha Ni, remember today in class when Joo Ri went to the restroom for some excuse.

"Yes, I remember she said it was an emergency."

Min Ah continues, "Well today when you kinda fall asleep in class we both plan on giving that poem you wrote to Seung Jo while Joo Ri went to the restroom and Joo Ri manage to give the poem to Seung Jo's in his locker. Ha Ni we all knows if you don't send your confession he will never know."

"What! I was going to give the letter not the poem, why did you guys give the letter/poem" This is so shocking the fact they gave the poem without my permission is something horrible.

"You told us that poem has intense feeling, I think it was better than that letter."

_No! No! This can't be happening, it's all ruined! If he already read the poem then I'm doomed, not only will I be humiliated, Seung's willing to read that poem when I start to stay with him in their house. I will be the laughing-stock of this whole campus. The only good thing about that poem is that I didn't put Alexander's name._

_Flashback:_

_It is night-time I'm writing a letter to Seung Jo and just said I like him period but I decide it's too short. So I rip out another paper and put and wrote down as I feel about Alexander._

_Right now, I'm thinking of you and wanted to capture my feelings in words. You see, I know I'm not the best at verbally expressing what you mean to my life, but I've always strived to show you in other ways. That is why at this very moment, my thoughts of you have me smiling. _

_In a split second, the influence you have on me adds brightness to my day. That is why at this very moment, I wanted you to know. At this moment and the next, I'm thinking of you._

_Tell what I have to do._

_To slip into your arms; for you make sweet love to me._

_Must I be your dream girl to be smart, witty, and sexy? _

_Or must I climb the highest cliff, or swim along the ocean floor would you demand I do more?_

_Could you take me as I am, with my issues and flaws?_

_Pull me to your chest without a hesitation or pause?_

_Slide your hungry tongue between my parted lips._

_Run your anxious fingers along my hips._

_Wrap me in your passion, expose your every need._

_Press you lips to me, have every secret freed._

_Moan my name, call me yours, and set my soul on fire._

_Need me more with every breath that slips into your chest._

_Please me nightly, miss me daily, never compare me with the rest._

_Grip my wrist and look in my eyes and say the words I long to hear._

_Kiss me roughly, and weep my name, forever hold me dear._

_Is this my sin, my downfall, that I can't stop loving you?_

_End of Flash Back_

My mind comes back to reality when Joo Ri keeps talking about the poem/letter.

"Ha Ni, don't be mad, this is a good thing, now he will know. And I look through the poem and I don't even understand what it said", Joo Ri said while looking down.

"Joo Ri, you have to understand I worked hard on this letter here and that letter/poem was even written in English and it just for practice and no to be seen."

Now both girls are looking at me shocked and saying out loud, "English! You wrote in English! Wow, Oh Ha Ni that is a good way to impress Seung Jo. It's a good thing I wrote your name on the letter."

_OMG! Someone kill me now. Nothing is going the way I expected._

_If only you know that was never for Baek Seung Jo, I wouldn't waste writing to a jerk like him a poem no less._

All three of us see Seung Jo up the staircase and unexpectedly, Joo Ri just had to say out loud my name there.

_What the hell is she doing? This likes me being on a death-bed? I don't want any attention now._

I immediately get Joo Ri's magazine and use it as my shield, but it didn't work when this time Min Ah also called out my name and try to take down the magazine I sailed. My attempt fails and I tell them, "Stop, this will only be humiliating."

High above the staircase a voice so demanding asks, "Are you Oh Ha Ni?" I just nod and mentally prepare for the worst.

I see him make his way back to us and hold out the letter/poem to me.

I see most of the student body around us gathering for some gossip and curiosity.

I'm mentally prepared for what's going to happen as I keep calm while I open my suppose poem/letter.

Yet, as I'm ready I wasn't ready for how he graded my poem/ letter. In top corner I saw a C+.

_I know this combination of letter/poem isn't perfect after all I just wrote down what I feel, not caring about the mistakes and he has the dick to grade it as a C+. This is worth more than just a C+, I put my feeling into this without thinking. Well on the bright side I did a better love letter than the real Oh Ha Ni. _

I wanted to see what else did I make a mistake but suddenly my letter/poem swipes from my grasp,

It got worse when the mean girl Jang Mi told everyone that I wrote a love letter and a poem in English and that instead of Seung Jo replying back he graded it as a C+.

I could tell Jang Mi was going to read the letter. I wanted to get the letter from her grasp but it feels like I'm paralyzed.

I just stood there being humiliated. It was worse when she saw the part with the poem and had to read that part instead of the first part.

I don't know what to do it's like I'm in this twilight zone stuck in someone's body and is about humiliated. If there one thing I want is to humiliated back home from my school at least then gossip won't be too harsh and people forget.

_But now… I here in this world I know, once gossip has been spread on Oh Ha Ni EVERYONE KNOW INCLUDING TEACHERS AND STAFF…._

Min Ah and Joo Ri tried to get back my letter from Jang Mi's grasp but failed and started reading.

"Tell what I have to do… To slip into your arms; for you to make sweet love to me…. Must I be your dream girl to be smart, witty, and sexy… Or must I climb the highest cliff, or….." Jang Mi reads the poem with excitement and loud voice every student body can hear showing she enjoys torturing me."

_OMFG! Stop fucking reading… if this continues I will cry and run. I hope the timeline follows where Joong Gu gets to interrupt._

_Please follow the timeline… Please follow…_

I so hope Joong Gu does come to make her stop because if he doesn't I have to run from this embarrassment and being humiliated.

Joo Ri and Min Ah both support me and put their hand on my shoulder to gesture it's alright.

I wait for a few more seconds and lose hope until…. A voice interrupts and yells at Jang Mi, "What are you doing?" It's more a demand yell but I'm so thankful he interrupt that bitch.

He descends on the stairs and grabs my letter from the bitch to start reading.

_OH NO! He too will read it. If only these two girls didn't pressure me to write this damn confession, I wouldn't be in this mess but even if I didn't the timeline still goes the same._

_Why! Why!_

"A pity it turned out like this but…" Seung Jo said as he still stands there.

Joo Ri then helps me out and said, "But what…"

"I hate stupid women the most…" He replies back in a cold and ruthless emotion.

_Now I understand Oh Ha Ni's situation of being in the spotlight and being called stupid in front of the whole student body… It's so natural for any girl to cry in this situation even if she is a woman who is confident. It brings down their dignity, and my dignity! _

He walks away until Joong told him to apologize. Joong Gu then starts to fight Seung Jo but fails to hit.

_I don't know why Oh Ha Ni dislikes Joong Gu so much… sure his hairstyle is not attractive, nor his clothes but at least care. I would have fallen for him but I have an education to boost up. After all he is Alexander's look-alike; all is missing the clothes and clothing style._

Things got worse as the principal interrupts and discipline Joon Gu and just lets Seung Jo slides.

_This is so unfair it should be these two to get discipline not just one. JUST BECAUSE SEUNG JO IS THE GOLDEN BOY IN THIS SCHOOL!_

The situation is twice worse when Seung Jo speaks about the test result and tells me and my friends we are the lowest status of the school.

_This has gone too far first he rejects me and graded my letter/poem and now he insults me and my friends. Err!_

_So what if we don't make it to the top 50 to the special study hall, our students have choices to make if do want to go in the top 50._

Seung Jo turns towards me says, "You surprise me Oh Ha Ni, I never expect you to write a letter nor a poem in English, which is such as waste when you can use that ability to more important things like on tests. I hate people like you who are thoughtless, insolent, and absent-minded girls."

_You have a point Seung Jo! I am the lowest scoring student! But that doesn't give you the right to embarrass and to strip of my dignity in front of the bunch of students and towards the vice principal...It isn't right. Just watch Seung Jo, because as long as I'm in Oh Ha Ni's body, I Jamie Clark will not back down from your insult you jackass douchebag. _

**Alright everyone this is the chapter and I will end things right here. I was having trouble how to end this chapter but I realize I should end it with Seung Jo humiliating Oh Ha Ni/Jamie. Please review you guys and tell me what you guys think and what you think of Jamie's character.**

**And just so you guys know Jamie and Oh Ha Ni are almost the same but different. Jamie is somehow a little complex because you guys think she is just this girl who lives in the U.S and be one of those good heroines and be like Oh Ha Ni but let me say, Jamie sometimes no goody two shoes. You guys will see more of her character and how she is a little different to Oh Ha Ni. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC Jamie. _

_2nd this story is up for ADOPTION. If anyone is willing to take over this story please message me and I will still able to help get you guys ideas._

_Chapter 3_

_Jamie's POV_

_I hated everything here in this world. I know this was the storyline but this is my story now not Oh Ha Ni's anymore. I don't want to fall for a jerk that has a big ego. I just wanted to go home._

_I'm alone in this world and it's stressful._

_I even lost my temper when Oh Ha Ni's friends and told them to leave me alone._

_I miss everything back home, my friends, my dad and even my mom. I miss just being normal._

_I ran from school to the neighborhood of Oh Ha Ni's to go home to get peace and quiet. I really don't care anymore I just can't take it. I can't take being Oh Ha Ni and her content personality and I can't take my dignity being ripped apart by making me cry. I feel weak and hopeless here._

_The next day it got worse as I came to school but it wasn't too bad since I apologize to Oh Ha Ni's friends. _

_However the day was not yet over since their has been whispers of Oh Ha Ni/myself being humiliated and rejected by the genius golden boy. _

_My pride still hurt and dignity but it still didn't stop me to go to school. _

_I had though that maybe I shouldn't try too hard to make future events differently. I could just be in peace and live as Oh Ha Ni without any drama._

_Moreover, things didn't still go as intended when Oh Ha Ni's friends and Joon Gu came over to my father's place to eat dinner. The trouble is the house collapse. Literally. _

_I had forgotten the house would collapse. Luckily no one got hurt. _

_The day is the same and it just got me tired now and I wanted to scream._

_I wanted to get this over with even if I had to start living with the Seung Jo's family._

_I'm already falling apart being here. I have no question of what to do other than just go along with the timeline. But one thing for sure that will and want to change is to not fall for Seung Jo. _

_There was nothing for me to do to change fate but changing the fate to love someone is something I could do. _


End file.
